Rudolph, Tony, and the Stone of Attamon
by Silver-Fox-Black-Rose
Summary: based on The Little Vampire Frederick abuses Rudolph. This is the quest for the Stone of Attamon by Tony and a battered Rudolph.
1. First Meetings

AN: The first few chapters may be unfortunately short on interest value. In other words they might be boring (or almost exact copies of movie in parts.) Hopefully it will get better.

Rookery spoted the young vampire, Rudolph out walking around. Rudolph upon spotting the vampire hunter, turned into a bat and flew off.

"You're not getting off that easy." Rookery said, as he turned all of the lights on and took chase.

Rudolph thought he was a goner when he spotted a 'brother' feeding in a window.

He quickly flew in the window and hid in the chimney. He wondered vaguely how the 'vampire' standing in the room could stand the light.

" What clan are you from, brother?"

" Uhhh..." Tony's fake fangs fell out of his mouth.

" Wait, you're not a brother. "

" Well I'm not a sister."

" You're a human! And you're full of blood!" Rudolph then showed his vampire fangs.

Tony gasps. "And I'm going to keep it that way dude!" Tony heads for the door.

Rudolph gets right above the door and Tony starts to run the other way. Then Rudolph falls down onto the floor. Tony cautiously approached Rudolph.

"I need to get out of here."

"You can barely walk."

"Who needs to walk when you can fly."

After exiting the window, Rudolph hovered for a few seconds before crashing to the ground. Tony rushed down the steps and out the door taking only enough caution to prevent being noticed by his babysitter.

"Are you okay dude?"

"Do I look it?"

AN: Plz review. Any mistakes in this chapter are due to my terrible memory. I think I got it pretty much right.


	2. Late Night Fun

AN: You still can't see the summary. Oh well. It'll be there. I already have it written out. I just need to get there.

"No you look terrible."

Rudolph decided to just ignore that comment. "Do you know where I can get a cow."

"I can get some from the kitchen if you want a glass of milk."

"Not milk, a cow."

"Um yeah, just wait here a second." He went out back and returned with a red wagon.

"Get in."

"Why?"

"So I can take you to a farm. You know where cows live."

Rudolph shot him a weak glare as he climbed into the wagon. The journey to the farm was relatively quiet. When Rudolph started to drink the blood, Tony decided it was time to exit. He went and stood on the road while he waited. Rookery saw him in his costume and figured he was a real vampire. He turned on all of the lights and drove toward Tony.

"Close your eyes." Rudolph shouted as he grabbed Tony's hand. "You can open your eyes now."

"This is awesome, dude."

"You keep calling me dude. I have a name. It's Rudolph."

"My name is Tony. Dude is just a word. It means friend."

"Friend?"

"Well we saved each others lives didn't we?"

"Yes we did. Friends."

"Lets play."

"Yes, we play."

The boys played on top of the blimp for awhile. "I should probably get home now. Rudolph how do we get down from here?"

"We fly"

"I can't fly"

"I got you up here, didn't I?"

"Yes."

"Then don't worry."

AN: Oh well. Got to get to school. Hopefully it shows in the next chapter.


	3. Night Flight

"Wow this is great" Tony said once they started flying.

"You still want to hurry home?"

"Not really."

They flew around for awhile when Tony noticed a car driving toward his home.

"Hey Rudolph, can you see that car down there?"

"It's a blue van with a man and woman inside. Man talking very loudly.

"Oh no my parents. I've got to get home."

"No worries."

Less than a few minutes later Rudolph was hiding in Tony's room while he pretended to be asleep. When the babysitter and his parents came in they saw nothing out of the ordinary. Dottie walked over and kissed Tony on the forehead.

"What's that smell?"

"I smell it too." They left after this exchange and Tony practically jumped out of bed.

"Those your parents. They seem nice."

"And tasty."

"No, just nice. I sometimes wish my parents were nicer." Then he seemed to realize what he had just said. "I've got to go."

"You can stay here for tonight."

Rudolph looked outside and saw Rookery driving around. "Perhaps, I'd better."

"Do vampires only sleep in coffins? Cause that's going to be a problem."

"No. As long as the sun can't reach me. This will work nicely." He said as he put his hand on Tony's toychest. He started pulling toys out and putting them under Tony's bed. Then he pulled out a nintendo.

"I've sat in trees and watched mortals play this game. What is it?"

"It's a Nintendo - Duh!"

"Nintendo Duh. Can I play with this Nintendo Duh?"

"It's nintendo. Duh is just a word you say when someone asks a dumb question."

"Duh..." 

"More like, DUHH!"

"Dohuh! Whatever can I play it?"

"Yeah go ahead. Do you want me to show you how?"

"No you should go to bed. It's late for mortals.

AN: A hint of the summary finally. Plz review. I'm starting to get discouraged.


	4. Vampiric Discussions

When Tony woke up the next morning it was already bright and sunny out. He ran over to the toy chest and threw it open. He was greeted with a hiss. He quickly shut it and apoligized then he hurried to get ready for school.

The first thing he did in school that day was to pick a fight with the McAschton (sp?) boys. He got sent home with a bloody nose. His father brought him a golf set later and decided to give him lessons. The golf course looked quite nice and they had been playing a while when they got to a very unpopular subject in the Thompson household. Vampires.

"I just think that vampires belong in a movie somewhere. Not in your room."

"How'd you know he was in my room." Bob just gave him a look at that. "It's a joke. Not very funny right?"

"Kind of funny. Come on lets set up again."

"Hey Dad, how much time until it gets dark out?"

"Dark isn't for another couple of hours. Why, are you bored already?"

"No, I just need to get home before dark."

Thanks to golfing and other activities however, Tony didn't get home until after dark. By that time Rudolph was already gone.

Tony went to bed and was woken up later by Rudolph.

"Can we go flying?"

"No, I only came back because of this." Rudolph said while picking up the picture of the Stone of Attamon that Tony had drawn.

"Oh that. You can have it."

"Tony this is very important. Tell me where you've seen this before."

"I'll only tell you if you take me flying."

"Okay." He said grabbing Tony's hand and pulling him out the window.

"So you didn't see the real thing."

"No, I've just had dreams about it and you and other vampires."

"You had dreams with me in them?" he said as he sat down in the graveyard.

"Yeah and other vampires. Every night. They were nightmares."

"I'd imagine."

"You know Tony I feel more like we're brothers than like we're friends. And I'll never bite you. I won't let any of the others do it either."

"That's a releif."

AN: 2 for 1. maybe more. Depends on how much homework I have. I honestly haven't looked yet.


	5. Meeting the Family

AN: For anyone who likes this story, you really need to thank the little vampire lover (whom this chapter is dedicated to). She reviewed my story which I stopped writing because people showed absolutely no interest in it. I decided to wait for reviews before I added anything more to my stories (excepting Rudolph's Vampiric Origins which I just cant seem to write).

AN: I would have posted this earlier but I lost all TEN copies of what was supposed to be this chapter and spent forever looking for it, only to realise that I wasn't quite there yet and needed to put another chapter in between. Now On with the fic.

All the sudden there was sounds of wings in the air. "Hide Tony it's my family."

"So?"

"What do you mean so? Don't you know what they could do to you?"

"But you just said…"

"I would be a lot easier to keep that promise if you hide. After all my family doesn't know anything about you yet." He lied quickly and Tony complied.

"Mother. Father"

"Where were you?"

"I was simply taking the road less traveled."

"And you got lost didn't you?"

All the sudden there was a hiss from behind.

"Gregory no he's my friend."

"A human."

"I'm Rudolph's friend." He managed to get out with more than a hint of fear in his voice.

"Leave."

"But Rudolph…"

"Should never have befriended you. You can never be anything to my son. Victimiser, slave, dinner perhaps, but never his friend. Now leave."

Tony ran as soon as his feet hit the ground. And he ran right into Rookery. With his neon cross.

AN: Well I can't think of anything else right now and youv'e waited long enough. I'll update again as soon as I can think of either how the movie went or the best way to connect this part to the part I've had written since the very beginning. Sorry for the wait. It's too short. (


	6. Chapter 6

Rookery shook his neon cross in front of Tony who just stood there.

"What kind of bloodsucker are you?" he said before noticing the vampires and approaching them with the cross. As he got closer they shrank back until all of the sudden the cross went out. "What the?" Tony had pulled the plug. "Why you little…"

"Hey what's all that noise?" By this time Rudolph and family were gone and Tony quickly hid.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's not any of your business."

"It is when it's in my cemetary. Visiting hours are from dawn to dusk, now get out." Seeing as how he'd lost the vampires anyway, he decided to comply.

As soon as they had vanished Rudolph ran over to Ton "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He said as Rudolph led him into the crypt that served as their home.

"Leave"

"What?"

"But Father..."

"I said leave."

"Father, I think he can help us find the stone. He's seen it in his dreams."

"He has a sympathy for our kind." Said Freda.

"Oh lovely." Said Anna who was quickly developing a crush on Tony.

"Father, he can help us."

"No!"

"But faather…"

"NO! You see what comes from interaction with humans. Disobediance. Insolence."

"As if I wasn't disobediant before. You say that you no longer drink human blood because of the dangers of the stake but I know you simply don't want to listen to my protests anymore."

"Stop your insolence this instant or you'll regret it."

"There's no worse punishment than when you bit my neck."

Freda, Anna, and Gregory turned away just before Frederick hit Rudolph with enough force to send him flying into the wall.

AN: Okay until next time hopefully soon. I need to start a project that I've been supposed to be doing for three weeks and I need to do my chores but who knows maybe I'll get another chapter out this weekend.


	7. Chapter 7

"Rudolph are you okay?" Tony asked as he helped Rudolph sit back up.

"I think it may be time for you to leave, Tony." Came the quiet voice of Freda.

"No way. Do you just let him get away with this?"

Frederick turned his steely gaze on Tony but Rudolph said, "You should go home now."

"But…"

"Go!"

Tony sent a hateful look towards Rudolph before running out. In an almost inaudible voice Rudolph said, "I'm sorry Tony but it is for your own good."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me."

When Rudolph walked out of the crypt later that night he was literally covered in bruises. It also looked like his left arm was broken. Rudolph quickly flew to Tony's house to apoligise.

"Are you okay?"

"You aren't mad at me?"

"As much as I hate your reaction earlier you were only trying to help me. To protect me. But it looks like you're the one who needs protecting. Lets go ask my parents if you can stay the night."

"Isn't it too late?"

"Don't worry." Tony said before running out of the room. After a very breif amount of time he returned. "It's okay as long as we go straight to bed, seeing as its already so late and they don't want us up all night."

"Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

AN: Short I know but its better than nothing and I've finally got back in to the right mood for writing this. Yay. Busy week but I should definitely be able to get another chapter out by the end of Saturday.


	8. Worries

When Tony's parents came up later that night they were furious about what they saw.

"Who would do such a thing to a child?"

"I don't know but I'd love to give them a piece of my mind."

"Honey, I think he might need to go to the doctor. Look at his arm."

"I'll make an appointment in the morning. Its already been neglected a while so there is no point in waking them up."

"Maybe we should leave the room before they wake up because of our talking."

"Yeah." The moment they left the room Rudolph's eyes snapped open.

"Tony. Tony, wake up."

"Huh, whats wrong?"

"Your parents came in and saw me. They want to take me to a doctor. In the daytime."

"Just hide before they see you in the mornimg. I'll tell them you forgot your stuff and got up early so you could go home and get ready for school."

"Do you think that will work?"

"Would I have suggested it if I didn't?"

"I guess not. Goodnight Tony."

"Goodnight Rudolph."

They went back to sleep for a couple of hours and shortly before dawn, Rudolph hid in the toybox.

AN: I'm so so so sorry. I have the worst memory ever. My email is

animeobsessed13 at mail. wapd. org.

Remove the spaces and replace at with an at sign. You can email me whenever if you want a new chapter but mention something about the story in the subject so I don't delete it. Even just putting something like 'fanfic' would work. Kay?


	9. Morning Discussions

"Good morning. Where did Rudolph go? I was hoping to talk to him."

"He got up and left a little while ago. He forgot his stuff and had to go home to get ready."

"Tony, do you know how he got hurt?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean what do I mean? It is **impossible** to miss. He was bruised all over and it looked like his arm was broken."

"Oh that. I think he got in a fight."

"Well then, why didn't his parents take him to the doctor?"

"Rudolph said something about an appointment after school today."

"Okay," she said uncertainly.

"Hey mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Can Rudolph spend the night again tonight?"

"Of course. Though I'd **prefer** if he got here **before** dinner time. Okay?"

"Okay."

"You better get ready now. Before you're late for school."

"Okay. I'll be down in a couple of minutes."

Dottie (or is it Dotty?) leaves the room and Tony quickly gets dressed. He pulls shut the blind and curtains, turns out the light and heads downstairs.

"Well that was fast. Breakfast is almost ready."

"Morning dad."

"Good morning Tony. I hear Rudolph left already."

"Yeah."

"Okay. Who wants pancakes?" Dottie says as she sets a large stack on the table. Tony starts eating very quickly.

"You don't have to inhale it. I'll drive you to school today." Tony slows down and they finish eating.

"Okay, lets go."

"What's your hurry?"

"What hurry?"

"Don't worry about it honey. I'm sure he just wants to talk to Rudolph. Right dear?"

"Yeah." He says so his parents can hear and then continues under his breath, "Unfortunately I have to go to school though."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Lets go already."

"Alright, alright."

AN: I know totally pointless. Sorry to keep you waiting so long for this. (Gestures). Oh and I must ask for all future reviews to be written so I can understand them. No more like this:

love it it now geting good keep going the little vampire kicks ass thry so rock update soon and oh i read your other fic rudolph vampiric origins it not so bad but can you go back to writing the other little vampire fic and i don know writer some incest fic about the little vampire with rudolph and gregory and fredrick and also writin some fredrick being in felling in love but felling for tony and all kinds of wong things i love it if you writin. Thank you bye

I have never been so confused in my life as when I read that review. It's like "huh?" Please if you are going to make request or something, make it so I can understand it.

Oh and a few **important **notes:

This story started more than 3 days before the comet.

Tony usually rides the bus.

**And most importantly **if it doesn't make sense it probably wasn't supposed to but point it out. It may have been a mistake.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Okay I decided I need to put thoughts in this chapter so it will be '_thoughts_'

"Tony what did you do now? I don't like picking up from school in the middle of the day."

"I just talked about vampires. I don't think the teacher likes me." Of course this wasn't true. He wanted to get home early and hang out with Rudolph, so he decided to get on his teacher's nerves.

"Maybe he doesn't like the fact that you're interupting his class with talk of vampires."

"Take his side why don't you? I know I'm kind of in trouble but Rudolph wasn't in school today. Can he come over early?"

"I suppose. He probably wasn't in school today because his parents took him to the doctor." '_Oh yeah. The whole doctor thing. Oh well. It's so dark outside thanks to the clouds that he could go to the doctors anyway._'

"Cool. When can he come over?"

"Whenever."

"I'm going to go find his phone number then."

"Okay, but he might not be home yet."

"I know."

Tony ran upstairs to his room and threw open the toybox. "Hey Rudolph."

"Is it night already?"

"No, but it's really cloudy and dark outside. Can you go outside and knock on the door in about five minutes?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You're coming over my house of course."

"I'm already here."

"My parents don't know that."

"Okay."

"I need to go downstairs and tell my mom that you're coming right over. Okay?"

"That's fine."

"I'll have to stay down there and wait for you to knock."

"Okay. You don't need to worry about me, believe it or not I can tell time."

"Remember at least five minutes, okay?"

"Okay."

Tony ran down the stairs as fast as he could. "He's on his way over."

"Okay."

AN: Sorry about:

1)the brevity

2)the lack of point

3)the wait

I have a class shortly and I thought a short filler-type chapter was better than none at all.


	11. Doctor Discussions

Five minutes on the dot later Rudolph knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." Said Tony as he dashed out of the dining room and answered the door.

"You'd think he hadn't seen Rudolph for a month. He saw him this morning."

"I'm just glad he's making friends and not obsessing over vampires."

"That's always a good thing, but there's something he's not telling us about Rudolph."

No sooner had Dottie finished this statement then Tony and Rudolph walked in the room.

"I thought his parents were taking him to a doctor today."

"I haven't been to a doctor in ages."

"Well you're about to go now."

"Why?"

"Why? Why? Lets start with the fact that you are covered in bruises. Lets add to that your arm looks broken. I don't know how you got hurt but I do know that it is pretty bad and that you need to see a doctor."

Turning to Tony Rudolph asked, "Why do I have a feeling your mom usually gets what she wants?"

"Maybe because she does."

"Can Tony come too then? Just so I can talk to him."

"Of course."

"Now lets go."

"Honey you need to arrange an appointment first."

"Oh right. This should just take a second."

"Will it really just take a second?" Rudolph whispered to Tony.

"No, but she can get stuff done a lot faster than most people. Typically you have to schedule an appointment at least twenty-four hours in advance but that rule doesn't seem to apply to her."

"Why not?"

"Who knows?"

Dottie reenters the room looking triumphant and says, "You have an appointment in half an hour. That gives us just enough time to get over there."

AN: So who wants to kill me? I would totally understand. The funny thing is technically I wouldn't have been able to put this out more than (I'm going to guess) a week ago if I'd started as soon as I could. EVIL SCHOOL + CRASHING COMPUTER NO STORY. The world's evilest equation. I should have had it out a week ago though. Es tute mir Lied. I think that's German for I'm sorry but I'm not sure which means I need more practice.

I espescially need to apoligize to the little vampire lover who is (apparently) the only fan of this story. This chapter and the next two which I swear to have out by the end of April are for you.

Oh and since whoever isn't going to elaborate does this:

love it it now geting good keep going the little vampire kicks ass thry so rock update soon and oh i read your other fic rudolph vampiric origins it not so bad but can you go back to writing the other little vampire fic and _**i don know writer some incest fic about the little vampire with rudolph and gregory and fredrick**_ and also writin some fredrick being in felling in love but felling for tony and all kinds of wong things i love it if you writin. Thank you bye

mean write:

Rudolph/Gregory and Rudolph/Frederick as different stories?

Rudolph with both Gregory and Frederick in the same story?

A total threesome between them in a story?

Or do you like all of the above ideas. I must admit I have an idea for the first one.


	12. On the Way

"Come on. Lets go."

Tony and Rudolph climb into the back seat of the car as Tony's parents got in the front seat.

"What doctor do you normally go to Rudolph?"

"Huh?"

"The doctor said he had never heard of you but as far as I know he is the only doctor in the area. Is there another doctor around or did you just move here?

"I've lived around here my whiole life. My doctor retired but he still checks up on us sometimes."

"Oh. That is a bit strange but it might be for the better. After all your doctor knows you the best of all doctors. They know your health history better and they know what to worry about. Do you know what I mean?"

"Not really, no. I trust your opinion though. I don't think my parents ever really cared about that. They just trust him more than other doctors. It makes sense. I mean he is family."

"Oh."

"Is your doctor nice? Mine is. His name is Alexander. He is my uncle and he is so nice, especially when he is playing the doctor role."

"Yeah my doctor is really nice. My mom says he is the only doctor around so I'm very glad he is nice. If not I would have to put up with him anyway. The Doctor Role?"

"Yeah, when he is being my doctor and not my uncle."

"Lets get in there and get you signed in."

"Huh?" Neither Tony nor Rudolph had realized that they had arrived, they were so absorbed in their discussion.


	13. Waiting Rooms and Nosy Nurses

"Okay. Lets go and get this over with."

"You know Tony it might take awhile."

"Why would it? We go in, the doctor takes a look at Rudolph, and we leave. I mean it's just a couple of bruises."

"We need some information if we are to treat the patient. First name?"

"Rudolph."

"Last name?"

"Sackville-Baggs."

"Age?"

"Nine and a half."

"Does your family have a medical history of…"

"I don't know."

"You didn't let me finish."

"I don't know my family's medical history. I don't know my social security number. I don't know any of it. Sorry."

"Well then. How can we contact your family? We need to know this."

"Why? Tony said that we would just come in here, the doctor would look at me and then we could leave. Fast and simple."

"Not without the paperwork."

"I already arranged everything. Don't worry."

"But…"

"Rudolph Sackville-Baggs."

"Yes."

"The doctor is ready for you."


	14. Doctor's Office and Adult Conversations

"Hello Tony, Rudolph. How are you feeling today?"

"I feel fine Doctor Tony but we're not here because of me."

"I feel fine as well. I don't think I really needed to come here. I've been hurt a lot worse than this before without going to the doctors."

"Oh and how did you get hurt?"

"Well I got the bruises from a fight and I hurt my arm when I fell down a set of steps a couple of days ago."

"Okay. Dottie?"

"Yes."

"Do you mind if I have a word with you?"

"Not at all Doctor," she said as they left the room.

"First of all I think that Rudolph should be sent down to get an X-ray. His arm is obviosly broken but we can't do anything until a)we have proof and b)we know how bad it is. Secondly, I think he is lying about where he got injured. You should try to find out where and more importantly how he truly got those injuries. I have my suspicions but I can't be sure."

"What are your suspicions Doctor?"

"That his parents are abusing him. It would also explain why you had to take him to the doctors because they didn't. If they're abusing him they wouldn't want to bring attention to the fact."

The adults walked back into the room to find the children emerged in a discussion about something called the Stone of Attamon. "What's the stone of attamon?" asked Dottie.

"The Stone of Attamon is just a legend. It is said to be the cure for vampirism."

"Not more about vampires." said Bob.

"And where did you hear this legend Rudolph?"

"My parents told it to me. A long time ago."

"Rudolph you need to go get some X-Rays. Okay?"

AN: Sorry for the wait but end of school rush came earlier and lasted longer than usual. Then when it cools down other things hit. Now I have chores to do and I have to clean my room but seeing as school is over I'll write again tommorow. Ah limitless free time; the world's greatest blessing.


	15. XRays and Nice Doctors? Try Nosy!

AN:Sorry about naming the doctor Tony in the last chapter. Doctor Tony was my doctor when I was growing up and I liked him so much that I spent forever complaining when I found out I had to go to a specialist when I needed a surgery. Doctor Tony kind of stuck with me.

"Okay. Whats an X-Ray?"

"It's when you put this heavy blanket on but leave wherever they want to X-Ray out of it and a machine shows you the inside of wherever they X-Rayed."

"What a great description Tony. The nurse will take you over."

"What about Tony?"

"He can't accompany you." Rudolph left the room with the nurse. "Tony do you know how Rudolph got injured."

"Yes. He just told you though."

"But that isn't how he really got injured."

"Do you have proof of that?"

"Well no."

"I didn't think so."

"I witnessed what happened. Part of it anyway. And he did get in a fight."

"Oh. Who with?"

"Why does it matter who he got in a fight with. All you need to know is that he got in a fight."

"Tony this is very important."

"Why is it important who he got in a fight with. Do you really need to know that to treat him? If Rudolph doesn't want to share that information than I am not going to tell you."

"Tell him what?"

"Ah Rudolph. So what is the verdict?"

"It's broken. He needs a cast. And why in the world do you talk like that, you're a doctor not a judge."

Rudolph got a light green cast on his arm which Tony quickly signed.

"Why did you do that?"

"It's kind of like a rule. When someone gets a cast everyone is supposed to sign it."


	16. Chapter 16

"Why?"

"I dson't know actually. You just are. Can we go home now?"

"Of course. Good day, Doctor Tony."

"Good day."

The ride home was spent in relative silence but every once in a while Tony or Rudolph would whisper something to the other.

"What are we going to do now?"

"I'm not sure but I think we should look for the Stone of Attamon, it needs to be found."

"How? We don't even know where to start."

Silence lapsed as both boys became absorbed in thought.

"Tony?"

"What?"

"Tell me about your visions."

"Why?"

"It might help to point us in the right direction."

"I have yet to see anything past the point where it fell into the sea."

"Are you excited, Tony?"

"About what, Dad?"

"We were going to go camping this weekend. You forgot didn't you?"

"Yeah. Sorry, it just slipped my mind with everything that has been going on."

"Would you like to come Rudolph?"

"Umm. Sure, it sounds like fun." He says than turns to Tony and whispers, "What did I just agree to do?"

"Hasn't your family ever gone camping." Rudolph simply shook his head. "It is when you go out into the woods, usually with a tent, and spend the night. Well I suppose there doesn't need to be a woods but we always go camping in the woods."

AN: Okay, who wants to kill me now? I totally don't blame you. I want to kill me for taking this long. The summer semester is harder than I thought it would be. Much harder than the fall or spring semesters. But it is over so the only thing that should steal my time (until fall classes start) is work. Maybe summer is just harder because I'm not used to giving it up.


End file.
